ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas' Plastic Adventures
'''Thomas' Plastic Adventures '''is a fanmade toy line produced by Thomas & Friends. As the name suggests, most of the material in the toy line is plastic. The characters are sized inbetween the Bachmann and the Wooden Railway models. Locomotives Steam Engines * Thomas (Original, LBSC, Christmas) * Edward * Henry (Original, Blue, and Red) * Gordon * James (Red and Black) * Percy (Original, Christmas, Ghost, Treacle, Woolly Bear, Jam and Trousers, Fruity, Jack Frost, Chocolate-Covered) * Toby (Original and Blue Cowcatchers) * Duck * Donald * Douglas * Oliver * Bill * Ben * Stepney * Neil * Wilbert * 16 * Lady * Emily * Harvey * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Molly * Neville * Rosie (Pink and Red) * Whiff * Billy * Stanley * Hank * Flora * Charlie * Scruff *Belle *Porter *Stephen *Caitlin *Connor *Timothy *Marion *Gator *Samson *Logan *Sam *Glynn *Hurricane *Theo *Lexi *Merlin *Rebecca *Nia *Märklin Engine Diesel Engines *Diesel *Daisy *BoCo *Mavis *Bear *The Works Diesel *Pip and Emma *D199 *Old Stuck-Up *Class 40 *Derek *Iron 'Arry *Iron Bert *Diesel 10 *Splatter *Dodge *Salty *Dennis *Den *Dart *Sidney *Norman *Philip *Frankie *The Mainland Diesels *Hugo Narrow Gauge *Skarloey *Rheneas (Pink, Yellow) *Sir Handel (Blue, Red) *Peter Sam (Old Funnel, Drainpipe Funnel, New Funnel) *Rusty *Duncan *Ivo Hugh *Freddie *Duke (Original and Sleeping Beauty) *Luke *Mighty Mac *Bertram *Victor *Millie *Proteus *Godred *Ernest *Wilfred *Culdee *Lord Harry/Patrick *Alaric *Eric Arlesdale Railway *Bert *Rex *Mike *Jock *Frank International Characters *Ashima *Vinnie *Beau *The Arizona Diesel *Natalie *Rainbow Sun *Shane *Tracy *The Australian Engine *The Australian Aeroplane *City Circle Tram *Carlos *Raul *Coronel Church *Rajiv *Yong Bao *Hong-Mei *Hiro *Ivan *Gina *Etienne *Frieda *Axel Other *The Ballast Spreader *Peel Godred Engines *Flynn *Winston *Stafford *Dustin *Scrapped Engines Rolling Stock Coaches *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Alice and Mirabel *Isabel *Dulcie *Victoria *Old Slow Coach *Slip Coaches *Hannah *Express Coaches *Branch Line Coaches *Thomas' Special Coach *Emily's Coaches *Toby's Museum Coach *Flora's Tram Coach *Open-Topped Coaches *Ulfstead Castle Coaches *Narrow Gauge Coaches *Culdee Fell Railway Coaches *Play Coach Trucks *Troublesome Trucks *S.C. Ruffey (Original and Pull-Apart) *Naughty *Troublesome *Fred Pelhay *James' Trucks *Thomas' Trucks *Plank Trucks *Quarry Trucks *Utility Trucks *The Calliope *Mine Trolleys *Hoppers *Hector (Original (includes happy, confused, and angry facemasks) and Snowy) *Vans *Mail Vans *Utility *Animal Wagons *Tankers *Flatbeds *Conflats *Wellwagons *Ladle Trucks *Traveller *Aquarium Tank Wagon *The "Trucks" Brake Vans *Brake Vans *The Spiteful Brake Van *Toad Others *Rocky *Judy and Jerome *The Circus Train *The Funfair Train *The Flying Kipper *Gordon's Snow Machine *Pump Trolley *The Photographer's Draisine Non-Rail Road Vehicles *Terence *Bertie *Trevor *George *Caroline *040 BMC *Bulgy (Original, Henhouse, Green) *JTK 62 *Willie's Tractor (includes Willie action figure and hay cart) *Tractors *Post Vans *The Orange Caterpillar Crane *Lorry 1 *Lorry 2 *Lorry 3 *Lorry 4 *Butch *Thumper *Elizabeth *Nelson *Jack *Alfie *Oliver *Max *Monty *Kelly *Byron *Ned *Isobella *Patrick *Buster *Madge *Kevin *Ace *Sir Topham Hatt's Car *Mr. Percival's Bike *Buses *Dyson Lorries *Cargo Lorries *Caterpillar Cranes (Original and Scrapped) *Taxi *Fire Engine *The Ambulance *The One-Eyed Truck *Sodor Bakery Truck *Miss Jenny's Land Rover *The Blue Mountain Quarry Vehicles *Yellow Cars (Sir Robert Norramby, Fergus Duncan, and Dowager Hatt *Algy (Yellow and Blue) *Angus *The Green Bus *The Float Lorry *The Wedding Car *The Sodor Animal Park's Buggy *The Fish and Chips Van *Racing Cars *Baggage Transporters *Crawler Tractors *Forklifts Aircraft *Harold (Happy and Sad) *Tiger Moth *Jeremy *The Australian Airplane *The Hot-Air Balloon *G-Hewi Watercraft *Bulstrode *Captain *Skiff *Dilly (barge) *Krystyna *Tugboat *Canal Boat *Tramp Steamer *Ferry Cranes *Big Mickey *Cranky *Colin *Owen *Merrick *Reg *Beresford *Carly *The African Crane Other *Trailers *Bluebird Action Figures Humans * Sir Topham Hatt (Original, Injured, Muddy, Bucket Head, Moon, Elephant) * Lady Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Bridgett Hatt *Dowager Hatt *Sir Lowham Hatt *Mr. Mack *Mr. Percival *Mrs. Percival *Fergus Duncan *Drivers *Firemen *Inspectors *Conductors *Stationmasters *Guards *Shunter *Old Bailey *Mr. Conductor *Junior Conductor *Burnett Stone *Billy Twofeathers *Lily *Patch *Stacy *P.T. Boomer *Mr. Arkwright *Mr. Perkins *Sir Robert Norramby *Sailor John *Mrs. Kyndley (S1) *Captain Joe *Alicia Botti *Jeremiah Jobling *Farmer Trotter *Jem Cole *Jenny Packard *Farmer McColl *The Mayor of Sodor *Tom Tipper *The Fat Clergyman *The Thin Clergyman *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford *Lord Callan *Policeman *Nancy *The Vicar of Wellsworth *Mr. Bubbles *Clowns *The Grumpy Passenger *The Refreshment Lady *Father Christmas *Cyril the Fogman *Dock Managers *Elizabeth II *Sodor Brass Band *Willie *The Photographer *Sir Topham Hatt's Assistants *The Foreman *The Giant *The Storyteller *Alice (also includes her dog) Animals *Goats *Circus Elephant *Cattle (also includes Bluebell and Champion) *Dilly *Bulgy's Hens *The Toad *Gremlin *The Bull *Hungry Ram *Mutt *Patch's Horse *Owls *Allicia *Sir Topham Hatt's Cat *Pegasus *Katie *Miss Jenny's Dog *The Mole Family *Cat and Kittens *Seal Family *Golden Eagles *Dinosaur Skeletons *The Giraffe *The Snowy Owl *Sheep *Lions Talking/Motorized Talking *Thomas (Normal, Christmas, Toffee-Covered) *Henry (Original and Glow-in-the-Dark) *Toby *Diesel 10 *Annie and Clarabel *Ned Motorized * Thomas * Gordon * Lady * Marion * Diesel 10 * Winston * Jack * Alfie * Ned * Harold * Tiger Moth Both *Rebecca: "Hello! I'm Rebecca!" "I'm off!" "I'm slowing down!" "Sorry. I miscalculated how long it would take me to stop!" Packs 2-Pack *Thomas and Gordon *Thomas and Edward *Thomas and James *Thomas and Percy *Toby and Henrietta *Toby and Mavis *Duck and Oliver *Duck and Diesel *Donald and Douglas *Oliver and Toad *Bill and Ben *Mutt and Patch's Horse *Rebecca and Winston (with Sir Topham Hatt) 3-Pack *Gordon, James, and Henry *Thomas, Percy, and Toby *Percy, Toby, and Daisy *Flatbed, Conflat, and Wellwagon *Bertie, Terence, and Trevor *Diesel 10, Splatter, and Dodge (comes with shed) 4-Pack Multiple Pack *Thomas, Percy, and the Mail Train *Henry and the Flying Kipper *Gordon and the Express *Gordon and the Gremlin - Gordon, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt, Gremlin, and the Bull Facemasks * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Douglas * Oliver * Bill * Ben * Stepney * Rosie * Hector * Bertie * Trevor * Nelson * Jack * Alfie * Harold Custom Transportation It is an installment in the toyline that lets you make your own engine. * LB&SCR Class E2 0-6-0T (Thomas) * A1 Pacific (Gordon) * L&YR Class 28 (Jamses) * Great Western Railway 57xx Class 0-6-0 (Duck) * Caledonian Railway McIntosh 812 Class 0-6-0 (Donald and Douglas) * Bagnall 0-4-0STs (Bill and Ben) * Bluebell (Stepney) * Great Northern Railway G3 Stirling Single 4-2-2 (Emily) * BR Standard Class 9F (Murdoch) * Aveling and Porter 2-2-0WT 'TJ' (Fergus) * SR USA Class 0-6-0T (Rosie) Sets *Tidmouth Sheds - Includes Tidmouth Sheds with 8 berths, a turntable that can be set at various speeds, a ditch, three boy figures, Sir Topham Hatt's office,Thomas, Emily, Gordon, Oliver, James with switchable facemasks (happy and shocked). *Knapford Station - Includes Knapford Station, Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, , Sir Topham Hatt, coaches, trucks, and the Lion of Sodor statue. *Wellsworth *Suddery *Crosby *Henry's Tunnel - Includes Henry's Tunnel, Henry, Sir Topham Hatt, and a brick wall. Based off of the Season 1 episode, Come Out, Henry! *Gordon the Big Engine - Includes a ditch, a mine, leaf-covered hill, decorated Knapford Station, scared Thomas, decorated Gordon, Annie and Clarabel, express coaches, Sir Topham Hatt, James, angry paint-covered Henry with tarp on tender, the painter, a ladder, and Elizabeth II. *Knapford Harbour - Includes Knapford Harbour, scared Percy, pool that can be filled with water, dark aqua water coloring, a track that goes into the water, a "DANGER" sign, Troublesome Trucks, Bulstrode with switchable facemasks (angry, scared, and sad), angry Sir Topham Hatt action figure. *C&B Barber - Includes C&B Barber barbershop, MC BUNN, Duck, Troublesome Trucks, Edward, Thomas, Percy, James, his coaches, Sir Topham Hatt, the barber, the barber's customers, and Duck's shaving cream mask. Mostly based off of the Season 2 episode, A Close Shave (for Duck). *Ffarquhar - Includes the Ffarquhar station, the sheds, Thomas, Percy, Toby, Daisy, Mavis, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, three Troublesome Trucks, a small quarry section, the Stationmaster's house, the Stationmaster and his family, and a brakevan. Mostly based off of the Branch Line Engines trilogy. *Barrow-in-Furness - Comes with Gordon, Red Coaches, and The Works Diesel. *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon - Includes Thomas, Percy, The Chinese Dragon, and a signalbox. *Henry's Forest - Comes with Henry and Terence. *Trust Thomas - Includes a line that leads to a pond, a jetty, a wooden post, Thomas, Troublesome Trucks, a toad model, a bumpy road, and angry Bertie. *Rock and Clay Quarry - Includes quarry, rock models, can of gray play clay, Thomas, Mavis, Bill and Ben, Timothy, Marion, freight cars *Toby's Tightrope - Includes Toby, Mavis, the Troublesome Trucks, and the Ffarquhar River Bridge. *James Goes Buzz Buzz - Includes James, Trevor, BoCo, Duck, the Vicar of Wellsworth, a porter action figure, a beehive, and a cartoon bee cardboard cutout. *Scrapyard and Smelter's Yard - Includes the scrapyard, Reg, Diesel, BoCo, Daisy, Mavis, a tar tanker, Edward, Douglas, Rusty, Scrap Oliver, Scrap Toad, Scrap Trevor, Scrap Stepney, a rusty flatbed, scrapped engine models, the Smelter's Yard, Iron 'Arry, Iron Bert, a grabber, ladle cars, ladles with molten metal, the melting pit, three breakable buffers, Diesel 10, and scared James. *Bulgy's Bridge - Includes Bulgy's Bridge with a removable center, Bulgy, Bulgy's driver with switchable facemasks (happy and scared), Bertie, Bulgy's hens, Bulgy's passengers, Duck, his coaches, Percy, Troublesome Trucks, and Harvey. *Sodor China Clay Company - Includes Bill and Ben, some freight cars, stone, BoCo, Derek, some workmen, a landslide, and a rocky hill. Mostly based off of Heroes and Double Teething Troubles. *Duke the Lost Engine - Comes with Duke, Falcon, Stuart, sad Smudger as a generator, The Portly Man, sheds, moss, a small forest, and a precipice with a breakable fence that keeps engines facing down on the rails. Based off of the Season 4 episode of the same name. *Thomas and the Special Letter - Includes brick dust-covered Thomas with damaged buffers, a hill, some buffers, brick wall, Oliver, Duck, and Sir Topham Hatt. *Cranky Bugs - Includes engine sheds, a dock, a tramp steamer, Cranky, Thomas, Percy, Gordon, Jamses, Henry, Duck, Sir Topham Hatt, his car, his assistants, some buildings, and a diesel oil can. *Horrid Lorry - Includes a quarry cliff, Brendam Docks, Lorry 1, Lorry 1's driver with a bump on his head, broken-down Lorry 2, Lorry 3 covered in seaweed, Butch, Percy, Cranky, and Toby. *Kirk Ronan - Comes with Gordon, removable engine front-shaped wall piece that engines can crash into, an engine front-shaped window, an injured Sir Topham Hatt, a sign labelled "Gordon's View", buffers, and bunting. Based off of the season 5 episode, A Better View for Gordon. *James and the Trouble with Trees - Includes a shocked Jamses, a track that leads to a tree, Thomas, and Terence. *Bye, George! - Includes George, a track with a road in the middle with a special section where engines come off the rails and crash through the barn, Duck, Gordon, and some trucks. *Baa! - Includes Maithwaite Station in a flowery mess, Percy with switchable facemasks (happy, tired, sleeping, and yawning), the ram, Sir Topham Hatt with a bite mark in his hat, a pumpkin, and Harold. *Put Upon Percy - Includes Percy, the Coal Mine, S.C. Ruffey, Troublesome Trucks, special working buffers that causes an avalanche, an air raid siren model, a holographic dust cloud animation built into the mine, a landslide that buries whoever is under the canvas barrier, Thomas, and musical Annie and Clarabel who sing Percy's Been Put Upon. *Toby and the Flood - Includes scared Toby, Toby's branch line, Percy, Toby's driver, Harold, and the dam which extends the floodwater when it falls from a button, causing a part of Toby on the bridge to break off, with a mechanism that moves Toby on the bridge and makes him nearly fall down a waterfall along with his driver, and back onto a track. *Haunted Henry - Includes scared Henry, concerned Edward, a flatbed, a tree with an owl that makes noise, Troublesome Trucks and Vans, Old Bailey, a handcart, a tree with a fogman's coat, a tree with a warning sign (BEWARE OF THE VIADUCT), another tree, a level crossing with breakable gates, a station, a landslide, and a ravine. *Something in the Air - Includes Henry with a small hole inside his cab that can fill up with water so he can spit it out of his mouth when his funnel is pressed, the Flying Kipper, Thomas, workmen, a crane that stops midway and drops whatever load it has, a five-piece box, plastic piles of fish, a submerged track into a pool that can be filled with water, green food coloring, a barge of fish, angry Sir Topham Hatt, Cranky, and children action figures. *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach - Includes a small scrapyard, Thomas, Percy, color-changing Old Slow Coach (normal and happy in warm water, soot-covered and sad in cold water), scrapped engines, scared James covered in soot, leaking fuel cars, the workmen's hut, plastic flames, fire engines, firemen, and workmen. *Thomas and the Rumors - Includes Thomas, Gordon, Harold, a field of sheep, The Special Visitor, Sir Topham Hatt, the children, the playground, and a tunnel with sand at the end. *Oliver's Find - Includes Oliver, the mail train, Toad, Harold, Sir Topham Hatt, an old, dilapidated branch line, and old station, and an old shed for engines to crash into. *Make Someone Happy - Includes the fairgrounds, Thomas, James, Percy, Oliver, Harold, Sir Topham Hatt, Mrs. Kyndley, a box of wooden horses for the merry-go-round, and Tiger Moth with a banner for Harry Topper's Fair at Tidmouth Bay. *Busy Going Backwards - Includes Toad, Oliver, the Troublesome Trucks, scared Gordon, *Duncan Gets Spooked - Includes Duncan, a bridge, a ravine, Peter Sam, Troublesome Trucks, the Ghost Engine, and a set of lights that are meant to be the fireflies shaping an engine. *Rusty and the Boulder - Includes Boulder Mountain, Rusty, Thumper, Boulder, Butch, Skarloey, Rheneas, Percy, a shed, and an explosion cloud. Based off of the Season 5 episode of the same name. *Snow - Includes Thomas with snowplow, Percy, snow piles, Gordon, his snow machine, Rusty, Skarloey, his driver, and Skarloey's igloo. *Shining Time Station - Includes Shining Time Station, passenger action figures, Mr. Conductor, Stacy, Billy Twofeathers, the goldfish boy action figure, and the Rainbow Sun. *Muffle Mountain/The Magic Railroad - Includes Muffle Mountain, Burnett Stone's workshop, Thomas, Lily, Burnett Stone, Patch, faceless Lady that gains a face when she enters the Magic Railroad, Patch's Horse, P.T. Boomer with a dynamite crate, a shiny felt rainbow portal that goes down into the Magic Railroad, and golden tracks. * *The Big Dipper - Includes Thomas, Lady, Diesel 10, Burnett Stone, *Gordon Takes a Tumble - Includes farm, Gordon with switchable facemasks (scared and eyes shut), a plastic dirt mound, a pile of tires and barrels that detaches Gordon's tender, a barn, and a scarecrow. *Thomas, Percy, and the Squeak - Includes Brendam, surprised Thomas, angry dirt-covered Percy, Gordon, Annie and Clarabel, Allicia the Mouse figure, scared Allicia Botti action figure, and a "shattering" window. *Gordon's Hill - Includes Gordon's Hill, Gordon, Edward, Duck, Derek, Express Coaches, Troublesome Trucks, and brakevan. Mostly based off of the Season 6 episode, Edward the Really Useful Engine and Calling All Engines! *Brendam Docks - Comes with Thomas, Salty, Porter, Timothy, Mavis, Cranky, Carly, Big Mickey, Sir Topham Hatt in a kilt, The Fisherman, The Lighthouse Keeper, The Captain, and The Dockyard Manager. Mostly based off of Down by the Docks, Salty (song), and Thomas the Quarry Engine. *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo - Includes a scared Thomas, a scared Percy, a scared Jamses, a scared Duck, a scared Stepney, a shed, the smelter's window, three Jack-o-Lantern, Halloween kid action figures, two owl figurines, and a big owl puppet. *Emily Saves the World - Includes Sodor Animal Park, Emily, flatbed, globe model, Thomas, Salty, Porter, elephant, and giraffe. Based off of the Season 18 episode of the same name. *African Jungle - Includes Thomas, Nia, Ace, Safari Sir Topham Hatt, an elephant family, a giraffe, a lion, monkeys, and a gorilla. Mostly based off of Big World! Big Adventures! *Belle and Flynn's Amazing Animal Roundup! - Includes Thomas, Thomas, James, Philip, Belle, Flynn, Winston, Harold, a cowboy lorry, monkeys, lemurs, horses, lions, and elephants. Category:Toys